


Omega

by touchstarvedzuko (Virtualnepha)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Soft Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/touchstarvedzuko
Summary: Zuko is banished from his pack and finds solace in the southern water tribe pack.
Relationships: Bato & Hakoda (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Weird drabble I'm writing while I'm writers blocked on my Zukka big bang which is actually well written. This on the other hand? No plot at all. Don't bother giving it constructive criticism this is literally just for my own pleasure. Probably the least well written thing I've ever produced. Who cares? No Beta, we die like Jet!

The fire singed the entire left side of his face, he could feel his skin melting as he screamed out in agony. Out of his left eye, he could only make out two things; his father's glare of distain, and his sister's wolfish grin.

\-- 

He ran as fast as his feet could carry himcould take him, shifting into wolf form and landing hard on all four legs hard. His tail tightly tucked. He howled in pain, body spent and sore. Shame, guilt, hurt, betrayal, pain.

"Zuko!" His uncle called after him.

But he couldn't stop, it was too much. A banished prince. A scarred omega. No claim to the throne. Nothing but a nap sack of food and the clothes (also burned) on his back.

His familys' hatred.

The blood caked around his face clouding what little vision he had left. He could only imagine how horrific he looked.

He ran faster, and faster, until his legs gave out from stress. Only then was Iroh able to catch up to him, already in wolf form himself. Iroh hovered over the prince protectively, as an alpha would. The thought left Zulo bitter, but at least someone still cared for him.

 _We have to get somewhere safe_ Iroh said. They couldn't actually speak in this form, but their bond allowed them to communicate telepathically. Now that his bond had been severed with the previous pack, he could no longer hear them. Neither of them would be able to hear them coming at all. They had to act quickly.

_The fire pack are enemies to all other wolves, where could we go?_

_I don't know_ his uncle admitted _but if we stay here, you will die_

Zuko whined softly, and Iroh nuzzled him lovingly.

_Let's keep going_

So they did, further and further into the woods. They knew they had left their old territory when the ground was no longer burnt. Their surroundings began to look less like singed forests and more like dry deserts and canyons. It would be harder to hide here, their markings were clear. Clearly fire pack. 

They were black wolves with a distinct red tip of their tail, red feet. Hard to miss. The most hated people in the entire world.

If they were seen, they would have to fight. So they ran and hoped they weren't seen, avoiding any camps or usual spots they would usually seek out. The fire nation had successfully conquered most of the land that they knew. Zuko never really thought about why, he was too young to fight. He had just turned 17 and had not yet even been out of his territory, that is until now. And he would probably never even be able to go back.

They stopped at a clearing that had a lake, probably the only one for miles. Not the safest place as more wolves would be coming soon to drink. Iroh was willing to risk it. Zuko continued to bleed and the entire left side of his face was caked in blood, dirt and soot. He was missing hair all over from the fight, he looked like a street dog. He was never the spoiled prince he was made out to be. 

They moved for a little longer until they found a spot they were sure no one would find them. Only then did they stop to eat, tearing into what little food they had and greedily lapping up the water collected at the lake. Soon after, they let themselves sleep for the night.

They woke up in a panic, not hearing but smelling other wolves in tow. They got up and quickly as they could, but it was too late. They've been spotted. Zuko was too weak to outrun them.

The growling around them intensified and Zuko turned as quickly as he could, mildly stumbling. He didn't realize until now his hind legs were also injured, nothing but adrenaline carrying his feet before.

 _Behind me, Zuko_ Iroh instructed, and Zuko warily obeyed. He had no choice.

Iroh diplomatically shifted back into his human form, tying a cloth around his waist to hide his nakedness. The two earth tribe wolves turned to eachother, nodded, and then did the same. 

Iroh was banking on the fact that they wouldn't be recognized, showing your human form was something reserved for only who you trusted.

Zuko remained the same, cowering behind his uncle although he was about 3 times his size now.

"We are just passing through, we mean no harm" Iroh assured. He was betting on the hope that they wouldn't recognize him. 

"Fire tribe? Mean no harm?" The first wolf scoffed.

"We have nothing but the empty bags we carry now, please let us through"

The second wolf spoke up now.

"If you're so innocent, why won't your friend show his true form."

Zuko begrudgingly returned to his human form, looking worse than ever.

"He's injured" Iroh explained. "We must get to the water tribe for healing."

The two earth kingdom men looked to eachother in disbelief.

 _We musn't let them get to the southern water tribe they_ thought simultaneously

"We will never let you pass" the first man said, quickly shifting back. The next one soon followed.

Iroh, followed suit, quickly nudging his nephew to climb onto his back. He faced the two wolves bravely. He didn't have to fight them, he only had to confuse them.

He used his fire to heat the ground below the two wolves feet, making it way too hot for them to follow. It was only temporary but it was a good start. 

The southern water tribe wasn't close, they were traveling for weeks before they even got close. Eating only whatever vegetation they could find along the way. As they got closer to the tribe, their only water was snow. They still didn't know how they would be welcomed, either way, it wouldn't be warmly.

Zuko had a bad feeling as he limped closer to the smoke they knew would be a campfire. As they drew nearer, they saw igloos and tents. They wouldn't get any further, because it was then that the occupants announced themselves.

A snow wolf. An alpha.

Zuko had never seen one in person, but they'd probably seen many fire wolves. The thought filled him with even more shame. 

They growled loudly, Zuko stood as confidently as he could, but he was still wounded and weak. He quickly collapsed, much to his dismay.

_It is okay, nephew, you don't need to appear big and fearsome. We want to come as friends_

_Impossible_ , Zuko barked, _they'll never trust us_

Then, another snow wolf joined them. Another alpha, his age. Smaller than the first wolf. He was so beautiful, his heart skipped a beat. He was drawn to him. His instincts told him to go towards this alpha. Even if he wanted to, he had spent all his energy on the trip.

Sokka had similar thought pattern. He couldn't help but notice the state of the small wolf. He was missing patches of hair all over and he was so skinny. His face was bloodied and he couldn't tell but it looked like he was missing an eye. Stark contrast to the healthy and muscular wolf beside him. They were supposed to be his enemies, but looking at the omega he just felt protective and warm. Even in all this snow.

 _Omega_ the smaller said instinctively.

 _Unfortunately_ Zuko thought back. Wait. What?

_You can hear me?_

_You can hear **me**?_

The smaller wolf shifted from his wolf farm and advanced toward Zuko. The other alpha snow wolf barked at him in confusion. Zuko shrank behind his uncle in fear. Iroh just tilted his head curiously. No one who meant to attack the prince would approach him in such a weak state. 

With his example, Iroh followed suit. 

"I think this is my mate" the water tribesmans announced boldly "he can hear me"

And it was true that only a wolves mate could hear them without a bond. Zuko looked to him in horror. What bad luck that would be, to have a mate scarred and traumatized so badly.

Soon, there were no wolves among them, just men. 

"My name is Sokka what's yours?"

"Zuko."

"What is your business here?" The man Iroh now recognized as the chief demanded.

"My nephew is injured, as you can see. We come seeking healing"

"And why should we help you? Your people have wiped out the air wolves, devastated the earth tribe and attacked us more than once before"

"We apologise for the actions of our kin, and humbly come before you as allies."

Sokka combed the matted hair from Zukos face with his fingers, revealing the deep wound and burned skin.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded. Zuko couldn't meet his gaze.

"We have been banished from the fire nation" Iroh answered for him.

"And why should we help you?" Hakoda once again demanded.

"Alpha" Zuko groaned in pain. Sokka hoisted him into his arms swiftly, not really interested in what his father and whoever it was that came with his mate were discussing. He wasn't willing to see him in pain a moment longer.

He walked into his village with the small boy in his arms. He could feel his sister's presence behind him

_He's the enemy, I will not help him!_

_I didn't ask you to_

_His people destroyed our village, imprisoned our benders, and killed our mother!_

_He is not his people_

_How do you know? You know nothing about him_

"You know, it's kinda awkward hearing only your side of the conversion" Zuko laughed weakly

 _Katara, let's go_ Sokka heard Aang beg.

"I'm sorry" Sokka responded "I fogot you could hear me, uh... My sister doesn't like you"

"I don't expect her to" Zuko said, letting himself be lowered into the water. "I don't even like myself"

Sokka brought him to the healing waters. Whether or not Katara would help him or not was inconsequential. Most of this damage was permanent already, it was the blood and dirt that needed to be delt with. He gently washed his mate, water running red with old blood as he got clean.

Zuko was thinking of how nice Sokkas hands felt, but how cold the water was. He used what little strength he had to let the heat radiate off of him and heat the water. It bubbled softly and he sighed in content.

"That's pretty cool" Sokka said, washing his omegas hair.

Once everything was clean, he carried the omega back to his igloo and placed him into his bed.

Everything was cold, but it was way warmer under the pelts on Sokkas bed. Zuko couldn't remember the last time he was this comfortable.

"Stay here" Sokka said "I'll bring food"

In another igloo, Iroh was enjoying a meal of his own. If the water tribe was anything, they were hospitable.


End file.
